


falling for you (regardless)

by orphan_account



Series: a day in the life of soonhoon [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We should go on a date,” he declares, loud and bold.“A date?” The man quirks an eyebrow at him, lips tugging up into a smile. “Have you forgotten that you’re currently in the hospital?”“Come on, I can’t be the only one feeling this,” Soonyoung tries to gesture between them. “This chemistry, this connection that we have. I can feel it.”“Feel what? You’ve only been awake for a few minutes.”“I have eyes, Mr. HotPrettyAngel, and I can totally see this thing we have,” he frowns, talking is hard but he must carry on. “You. Me. Perhaps some coffee. A date, basically.”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: a day in the life of soonhoon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225088
Comments: 23
Kudos: 263





	falling for you (regardless)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been watching that one video of the guy who forgets his wife after surgery and thought to myself: what if soonyoung...? And BOOM here’s this word vomit of a fic. Hope you enjoy!!

Kwon Soonyoung wakes up.

Well, actually no, he doesn’t. His eyelids felt too heavy for some reason.

So he tries to open his eyes once again, feels the same heaviness and decides that _no_ he _wants_ to open his eyes but can’t. Through sheer force alone, he manages to open his eyes but ends up closing it when faced with bright light above him.

He ends up waiting.

When he opens them again, everything’s so blurry. He spies a vague figure sitting near him but Soonyoung’s eyes are starting to water from the strain. He decides that _maybe_ he could keep his eyes closed for a few minutes more.

This routine of him waking up, trying to see without squinting and giving up happens more than what Soonyoung can count (probably five? six?). And every time it happens, Soonyoung gets to see more of the place he’s in and sees the same person that’s been sitting by his bed the entire time.

In his (seventh? eighth?) attempt at opening his eyes, Soonyoung feels like he’s finally succeeded. Sure, he feels a bit floaty and actually—he’s not sure he’s awake but he thinks he is.

He’s in a room.

There’s a man.

He’s writing something down in a notebook. Soonyoung _knows_ that man.

Also, his body is heavy.

Who is that man? Why is he in a room? Why is his chest itchy?

Deciding that he has too many questions and that the man would help answer them, Soonyoung decides to make contact.

“Hello,” he says. His tongue feels so _weird._ “Excuse me.”

The man looks up from whatever he’s writing and— _holy fuck_. The first thing he sees are pretty eyes looking at him. He’s got a small smile, a dimple appearing at the corner which Soonyoung wants to poke. _Wow_. He’s really attractive.

“Hey there,” the man says and _god_ , he sounds so hot. And cute. Soonyoung thinks he’s got the best voice ever. Would totally sign him up to be a voice in Waze. Or train stations. “You’re finally up. It’s a few hours before schedule but I know you would’ve found a way otherwise.”

Huh.

He’s pretty.

Also, what’s he talking about? Soonyoung's too distracted by the curve of his lips.

“The doctor said you’d be asleep for a few more hours since the anesthesia is still active. But of course, you decided to wake up three hours before schedule—not that I’m surprised.”

Anesth—what? Big words are difficult.

Kwon Soonyoung is confused. He wants to ask the pretty man why he’s saying so many things, why his body feels so heavy and why everything is so _weird._ On the bright side though, the man doesn’t look like he’s leaving any time soon and Soonyoung is not left alone in his plight.

“Are you an angel?” He asks because _wow,_ this person is seriously so good-looking. “Or a model? Or just a really hot nurse? Why are you even here with me?”

The man frowns at him, tilting his head to the side.

“Hey, do I know you or something? Is that why you’re here?”

“You… Are you still high, Soonyoung?” The man asks and Soonyoung _swoons._

“You know my name!” A dopey grin slots itself unto his face. “Great, that means we _do_ know each other. Where are we anyways? What happened?”

“You’re in the hospital.”

“Oh no.” He pauses, he doesn’t really care. Head empty except for the man right in front of him, “Am I dying?”

That earns him a chuckle from the man. God, he wants to make this man laugh a lot more. Smile a lot more. Happiness looks best on a face like his.

“No, no, you just had a surgery on your chest and—hey, don’t touch it,” the man says, already grasping the hand Soonyoung decided to lift.

Is that why his chest is itchy? “Oh, a surgery,” he nods, sinking further into his pillow. The man is still holding Soonyoung’s hand. Perhaps he’s the nurse assigned to Soonyoung and that’s why he’s here with him.

Dude. He’s so lucky. If he’s got a hot nurse looking after him in the hospital, Soonyoung should get admitted _every day_.

Plus, the fact that the nurse still hasn’t let go of his hand. This must be fate, destiny.

“We should go on a date,” he declares, loud and bold.

“A date?” The man quirks an eyebrow at him, lips tugging up into a smile. “Have you forgotten that you’re currently in the hospital?”

“Come on, I can’t be the only one feeling _this,_ ” Soonyoung tries to gesture between them. “This chemistry, this _connection_ that we have. I can _feel_ it.”

“Feel what? You’ve only been awake for a few minutes.”

“I have eyes, Mr. HotPrettyAngel, and I can totally see this thing we have,” he frowns, talking is _hard_ but he must carry on. “You. Me. Perhaps some coffee. A date, basically.”

“Mr. HotPrettyAngel? You don’t even know my name,” the man snorts, and even _that_ sounds pleasing to the ear. “You don’t even know who I am since apparently, you’re still high from surgery.”

“No, I know who you are.”

“You do?” He sounds doubtful but something about this seems to amuse the man. Must be Soonyoung’s natural charm.

“Yeah, and that’s why we should date. I really think we’re hitting it off here. I just have to prove it to you.”

The man squeezes his hand—which Soonyoung forgot he was still holding, further proving the point that they have a _thing_ going on. “You don’t have to prove anything, Soonyoung. Just rest.”

“Wait, just listen. I’m a total catch, loads of people have told me this before.”

“Loads of people?” Now this seems to catch the man’s interest. “What did they say?”

“You know, stuff. Like how I’m a master with my tongue, how I give the warmest hugs and hm—I’m getting a mental image here. Some dude with blonde hair, or is it pink? Telling me how lucky they are to meet me,” Soonyoung shakes his head. “Just trust me on this. Multiple people, yeah, loads of them—they say I’m great.”

“Fuck, I can’t believe this,” the man says, glancing upwards. He seems unconvinced over Soonyoung’s date worthy aspects.

God, why is it so difficult to get a date?

“I'd be an amazing boyfriend. For one, I am an _amazing_ cuddler—big spoon, little spoon, octopus, you name it. I'd take you out on dates or download anime episodes for us to watch at home,” he takes a short breath, considering something of importance. “Wait, do you like anime?”

The man laughs and shakes his head, “Of course.”

What an emotional boner he has for this man.

“You’re amazing,” he breathes out. “Come on, go on a date with me.”

“A date? You can’t date a person whose name you don't remember.”

“Technicalities,” Soonyoung waves his hand. Or tries to. The action just makes the beautiful man smile at him so Soonyoung takes it as a win.

The man shakes his head at him and began to gently brush his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair. Wow. That hand is magical. 10/10 would recommend.

“Go to sleep now, Soonyoung.”

Yeah, sure. He can do that. His body feels so heavy but the hand sends pleasing notes of tremors down his spine. It’s nice. It’s _great_. Soonyoung finds himself falling asleep once more.

* * *

The man isn’t there when he wakes up.

Frowning, Soonyoung shifts his gaze towards the rest of the room in search of his presence. He spies a few flower bouquets and a couple of fruit baskets at the back of the room, several folding chairs along one side. The window blinds are pulled half-mast, allowing natural light to accompany the fluorescent lighting in the room.

The door to his room opens and the man returns, coffee in hand and phone in the other. He appears to be speaking on the phone with someone and Soonyoung politely keeps quiet, waiting for him to notice.

“Oh, he’s awake again,” he hears the man say to the tinny voice coming from his phone’s speaker. The man plops down on the seat beside Soonyoung’s bed, balancing his cup of coffee on the seat next to him. “Yeah, he’s still high but the doctor said he’s doing okay. Go tell the others, I have to deal with this.”

“Hey,” he greets, procuring a bottle of water from somewhere. Soonyoung is impressed. “Thirsty? Doc said it’s okay for you to drink.”

“I’m fine,” Soonyoung smiles, gently refusing the offered bottle of water. The very action of moving his arm is taxing but he doesn’t care. “Where’d you go?”

“Had lunch in the hospital cafeteria. Why? Did you miss me?”

“Of course!”

The man snorts, but reaches over to hold Soonyoung’s hand in his. Warm. Soft. Soonyoung likes hand-holding. “How? You were asleep while I was gone.”

“You weren’t here when I woke up and I got used to seeing your beautiful face,” he explains, looking down to twine their fingers together. 

The man has beautiful hands—long, candle-shaped fingers and short, trimmed nails. He could feel slight callouses at the fingertips. Is he a musician? Soonyoung pats it and grins. It’s a nice hand, a good one.

His smile fades when he catches sight of a ring on the man’s finger. Silver with a small engraving. On his _ring_ finger.

What. The. Heck.

“You’re married?!” He chokes out, eyes wide as he stares at him. The man jolts suddenly at his outburst, a small frown painting his face in confusion.

Of course. _Of course,_ the one true love of his life is already married. It wouldn’t be right for a person like that to not have been snatched up already. “No. This is so unfair. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Soonyoung—”

“You’re sitting there looking at me with your pretty eyes, _seducing_ me by holding my hands and smiling at me with your,” Soonyoung struggles for more adjectives. “Your _nice-ness_ and _dateablenesss_ —whatever, you can’t just make me fall for you like that!”

The man sighs and he reaches over to tug Soonyoung’s left hand into view. “Soonyoung, look at your hand.”

There’s a ring on his finger. One that looks very familiar.

He closes his fist and flexes his fingers, trying to make sure that it really is his hand. Soonyoung thinks that it is but he can’t help but feel drowsy. Is he even moving his hand right now? Everything feels funny.

He looks at the man, looks back to his hand, and then looks back at the man again. “You’re really attractive, you know. Look at that eye mole, I wanna touch it.” For some reason, his words make the man sigh out loud once more and he frowns.

“Hey, do you not believe me? Look in the mirror.” God, Soonyoung can’t believe this man hasn’t seen his face once. “You’re fucking beautiful, man, _ethereal_.”

“Soonyoung, _no_.”

“Soonyoung, _yes_ ,” he says, and Soonyoung tries to sit up from the bed. His muscles are screaming and his body feels so much heavier than before.

He has to get this man to look in a mirror and he will not _stop_ until he does. Honestly though, how is it possible for this man to be in the dark over his own good looks? Soonyoung is determined to be the one to make him aware of his beauty.

“No, no, no, don’t get up. You have to rest,” The man immediately jumps into action, gently pushing him back down. “God, why are you still high? Just—go sleep again, Soonyoung.”

“Will you pat my head?”

A laugh. “Yeah, sure.”

Soonyoung doesn’t remember when he drowses off. He awakes with a small yawn and looks around. The man is still there by his side. Is he not leaving? Soonyoung hopes he isn’t.

“So,” he says, making the man look up at him once more. “Who’s the girl?”

“What?”

“Not a girl? Guy, then.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Your _spouse_ ,” Soonyoung says with as much displeasure he can manage. He can feel his lips forming a small pout as he continues. “You know, the person who put that ring on your finger.”

The man tilts his head back and closes his eyes, as if asking for inner strength and peace. 

“Soonyoung, _you_ put this ring on my finger.”

What.

“Did you drop it or something?” Judging by the man’s groan, Soonyoung doesn’t think it’s the right answer. “Also. Isn’t it bad luck for someone else to put a wedding ring on your finger?”

“This is my left hand, Soonyoung,” the man carefully explains, extending it for emphasis. “My left hand.”

He doesn’t get it.

“I don’t get it.”

A strangled sound escapes the man and Soonyoung is starting to get worried.

“It’s an engagement ring.” The man says, stressing the word _engagement_ out.

An engagement ring? “You’re _not_ married?”

“Yes! Do you understand now?”

Yeah, he understands. Then he looks at the small relieved smile on the man’s face and frowns. “You’re still with someone else though.” Soonyoung wants to be happy and he respects the man’s relationship but… “Still sucks that the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen in my life is already taken.”

“Oh my god, Soonyoung. You’re the one who gave me this ring! The one I’m engaged to is you and you’re my fiance!”

“Fiance?” No way. Soonyoung isn’t _that_ lucky in life.

“Yes.” He digs through his pockets for his phone, unlocking it to show his lockscreen which is a selca of the two of them together. “Look here, see?”

The suspicion now turns into wonder. 

“Oh my god, you’re my fiance?” He can’t believe it. “For how long?”

His fiance— _fiance!_ —hums, “A few months. You proposed to me on my birthday but we’ve been together for about seven years already.”

“Wow.”

“Nine if you count the two years of mutual pining.”

“Nine?” Soonyoung shakes his head. _Whoops, bad idea_. Now the room is spinning. “See? I told you we got this connection.”

The man can’t help but roll his eyes as he leans in to give Soonyoung a kiss on the cheek. “God, you’re so stupid, it's cute.”

“Do you give me kisses whenever I do something stupid?”

“Sometimes.”

The man smiles and Soonyoung can feel his breath catch in his throat. “Wow, I must be a dumbass then.”

He pauses. “What’s your name again?”

A laugh bubbles out from the man sitting beside him, his face a combination of fondness and exasperation. “Jihoon. My name is Lee Jihoon. And now that you know that will you please go and rest?”

“Jihoon. _Jihoon_. Jihoonie,” he tries, marveling at how easy the name slips from his mouth. He must say his name a lot. “Jihoon, my darling. Jihoon, my sweet. Jihoon, my fiance.” His heart swells. Soonyoung could get used to saying this.

“Okay, that’s enough of repeating my name,” Jihoon says, reaching over to tuck the hospital blanket over Soonyoung. He strokes his hand over Soonyoung’s head once more. “Please don’t wake up again. It’s hard trying to get you to sleep.”

“Mm, okay,” he acquises, the ministrations of Jihoon’s fingers lulling him to sleep once more. Such magical hands… “You’re so nice. So good. I think I love you.”

A small chuckle reaches his ears before he blacks out. “I know. And I love you too.”

  
  


* * *

When Soonyoung’s mind clears from the influence of the anesthesia, he’s going to listen to Jihoon’s recount of the things he said and laugh when he flushes bright and red. He’ll put up with all the teasing remarks and jokes since he doesn’t actually remember most of the things he said. 

“Just goes to show that I’d fall in love with you,” he says, pulling Jihoon closer to his side. “Regardless of me remembering you or not.”

“Of course. Since apparently I’m Mr. HotPrettyAngel,” Jihoon quips, eyes dancing as he grins. “Don’t worry. Since _multiple people_ have said that you’re a great kisser and the warmest hugger. I was wondering who they are because from what I know, I was your first and only. Sucks for them though since I'm not letting go of such a great catch.”

"Jihoonie, _please._ " 

His words make Soonyoung groan out loud while Jihoon laughs right beside him, muffling the sound against Soonyoung’s shoulder. Soonyoung supposes that there’s no harm in sacrificing his dignity if it puts that bright smile on Jihoon’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Have not properly written for soonhoon in a long time.... and i miss them. Been caught up in danmei twt for so long, ive neglected my sons... esp jihoon...
> 
> N e ways. This was not planned to be in the series?? But yes, this is after jihoon’s bday + ksy’s marriage proposal and yes, the next installments SHALL feature... the wedding :))
> 
> I hope u enjoyed this hehe happy holidays!!
> 
> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)


End file.
